


The Date

by idioticfangirl



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Peter wanted was a normal date with his boyfriend. Such things are impossible when you have superheroes for a family and an antihero for a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoe02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe02/gifts).



> For obvious reasons *cough cough my unnatural ship of Pietrer* this didn't fit in my team building, but I did it for you anyway! Sorry it took so long!

"Hey guys!" Peter called, sliding down the bannister and landing in the hall by the door, ready to answer it the second somebody knocked, "I'm going on a date!" Various noises of assent drifted towards him from the living room, accompanied by the Kim Possible theme tune. He sighed, spinning a little more to make his way to where the team was and ensure that they completely understood what he was saying, but then the doorbell rung and he forgot all about everyone else, checking that his hair was okay and his breath smelled like mint before spinning it open.

A grinning Wade Wilson greeted him on the doorstep. "Hey," Wade smiled, and Peter smiled uncertainly back. "You ready?"

"I just need to - uh -" he gestured back inside to where he knew the other's hadn't taken in his announcement, but to his surprise hit something solid.

And that something solid asked, in a British accent, "Why does your DNA exactly match that of the blood of Deadpool from our fight the other day?"

"Vision," Peter sighed, but, as though attracted by the sound of Peter's exasperation and desperation, the rest of the group were converging on the doorway.

"Would you care to explain?" Bruce, his skin tinted slightly green, cracked his knuckles and raised his eyebrows at Wade, who, despite being so much taller, gulped.

"Didn't we fight you like...yesterday?" Natasha smirked, "So eager to get your ass beat again that you've come to us this time? How polite of you."

"Natasha, n-"

"One false move," everyone jumped, Wade the most dramatically, as Clint's voice came from the rafters above them, "and I'm shooting him in his perfect ass."

Thor raised Mjolnir, shaking his hair out as he roared, "Can I crush him?"

"No!" Peter yelled, throwing his hands out to hold back the group as he stepped in front of Wade, "Guys, please. Stop. I told you I had a date, and this is him! Uh," he looked around for a sympathetic face, "Sam? Help?"

"I am staying out of this," Sam said firmly, and Scott nodded, taking a step back with him.

"Deadpool," Steve gritted his teeth, and of all of them, of the demigod and the assassins and the hulk, it was his calm voice that made Wade pale down to a corpse's complexion, and shake as he attempted to address the Captain.

"Yes, uh, ge - si - Captain Sir?"

Steve's fists were clenched so tight that he was ripping his shirt. "Get the fuck away from him. Right now."

"Steve, babe," and since when was Tony the voice of reason, "maybe give him a chance?"

"No!" Steve pushed Tony away, "He's going to leave Peter alone. Peter, come here."

Peter turned desperately to Pietro, his good friend.

"Why him, Peter?" was all that Pietro had to say. "Of all people, why him?"

"Can't you help me?"

Pietro nodded, and bravely took a step forward to shield Wade as best he could from the murderous Avengers. A light tug at his jeans alerted him to someone else coming to help, and he looked down to see Cassie.

"Why won't they let them be together?"

It was Bucky, in the end, that really cut to the chase. He stood in front of Wade, put a hand on his shoulder and said, "What do you want?"

"He doesn't seem to have anything about harming Peter in his head," Wanda informed them, looking around. 

Peter groaned, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Of course he doesn't want to hurt me, we've been dating for three months! I would have told you guys, but I knew you would do this. Wade, my family, family, Wade. Trust him, and if you don't, trust me! I can handle myself. Just, just give him a chance?"

Slowly but surely, the entire team, minus Steve, stood down, nodding at Wade in a way that was fractionally less intimidating than the glares from earlier. Only Steve and Clint stayed threatening, Clint because Steve had gestured for him to stay. Eventually, even they relaxed, smiling softly at Peter. Steve looked at Deadpool, lips twitching in what may have been the world's smallest smile, and he reached out to shake his hand.

"Be back by midnight!" He called as he shut the door on the couple, catching a glimpse of Peter's dark blush as he did so, and hearing Wade's raucous laughter.


End file.
